Harry Potter and the Death of a Hero
by Jalimar
Summary: Summer after Sirius' death. Harry decides to accept his destiny and plans to fufill the prophecy, one way or another. Rated R for violence, some language, but mostly PG-13. Younger readers be warned! This is my first fic, I hope you like it.
1. My Life

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summer on Privet Drive was much the same as last year, very hot and muggy, but the for the past 4 days, it had rained non stop. Most welcomed the rain, but it did little to repress the heat. Sitting on a rickety bed, in the smallest bedroom of #4, Harry Potter was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had been in this position since he returned from Hogwarts. The events of the previous year kept replaying in his mind, especially the last two weeks. The rain outside reflected his mood perfectly. There was burning in his chest that wouldn't leave, and with every memory it would pulse. Thoughts of Sirius falling thru the veil made it burn the worse. Although no one actually said anything, just being at Hogwarts around people who cared, even a little, had helped him from brooding, but here it was different. His relatives wanted nothing more than to be rid of him. He could feel their hatred and resentment for him, so he stayed in his room avoiding them all together, which seemed to suit them fine. The only peep from them came yesterday when his uncle knocked on the door and asked if he had sent the message yet. Yes was Harry's only reply. The first thing he did when he got back was write about 15 messages, each slightly different, but basically the same, 'I'm fine. Muggles are being good. I'll write again in 3 days.' He marveled at Hedwig, she was the smartest owl ever, and he told her so often. She had grabbed the note and flew out the window without Harry having to tell her, and he knew she would take the next in 2 days without prompting. She was his only lifeline right now. She would sit beside him on the bed, nipping his ear affectionately. She loved him and that helped to fight some of the hatred from his relatives. The prophecy played out in his mind again.

'I just want this all to end,' he said aloud. He setup painfully, muscles protesting from lack of use. An idea began to form in his mind. He eyed the unread letters from his friends laying about the floor, he didn't have time for that right now. Sitting as his desk, he grabbed a stack of parchment and looked for his ink. He just realized he didn't have enough ink for what he wanted to do. Pondering this dilemma, he stood and strode down stairs. His cousin was in the living room watching television and his uncle was at work. Aunt Petunia was reading a magazine in the kitchen, not even acknowledging his presence till he cleared his throat.

'Aunt Petunia, I ran out of ink, and need something so I can write my messages, you know…' but she cut him off.

'There are some pens in that drawer, wouldn't want them to think we aren't treating you well.'

Harry simply opened the drawer and took several pens, then went back to his room muttering a thank you as he left. Sorting his thoughts, he began to write, words and sentences coming slowly at first, but then slowly it all started to flow from him. He wrote into the night, page after page falling to the side in a stack. Hedwig watched and began to hoot.

'I will have something for you girl, but not this mess. This will be hand delivered.' Harry scratched her and told her to go hunting, as he wouldn't be sending anything tonight. He continued to write through the night. When Hedwig returned just before dawn, he motioned her over, 'Hey girl, I have this message to go, as quick as you can ok?'

She hooted her acceptance and took the message in her claw as she swooped out the window. Harry was sure now that she could either read, or just magically knew who his letters were intended for. Either way he was sure she was headed to Rita Skitter, and that Rita's face would be lit up like a Christmas tree. This would surely be the story of a lifetime. His letters for his friends, no more his adopted family lay ready as well. But they wouldn't be sent for a few days. He needed to prepare his plan, and they would stop him if they got the letters too soon. He packed them away in his trunk, the only letter he kept out was the one to Gringotts. He would have half of his vault transferred to two vaults. One would be a new vault for the Granger's and the other half to the Weasley's. He decided to go take a shower and wait for Hedwig's return. Afterwards, he grabbed some toast and water for breakfast, then headed back to his room to keep away from his Aunt. When Hedwig returned he gave her the Gringotts letter, then headed to the park to see if Rita agreed. Twice he was sure he heard someone following him, most likely the order under an invisibility cloak. He found a nice tree and set leaning against it, just watching the children play. Some mothers gave him odd glances, his relatives stories about their hoodlum nephew no doubt. About an hour later he saw her, she was in beetle form and had crawled right up too him.

'Let's get somewhere more private,' he said as he picked her up and placed her in his pocket. He made his way back home and into his room where he let her transform to human again.

'Hello Rita. As I said in the letter, this will be the greatest story ever, but I have a couple of requests first.' She sneered but nodded her head so he continued. 'One, the story must be printed in 3 days exactly, that's this Sunday. And they must print Voldemort's name, none of this you-know-who nonsense.' He ignored her shudders at the dark lords name, 'I think its high time everyone got over that fear. The last request is that you have some letters delivered for me, but not till Sunday.' With that he retrieved the stack of parchment and handed it too her. She sat at the desk and began to read. At first she didn't look interested, but the more she read, the more he could see the spark in her eyes, she was hooked and would help him with his task. 'I know I'm not a writer, so I need you to make this more presentable, and to interview me with things I might not have thought to put in there.' She nodded in understanding but never stopped reading. She read the entire story, gasping in some places, especially the end.

She looked up finally at Harry, 'I'm sorry for the things…. well for the trouble I have caused you. I had no idea. I.. I…'

Seeing that she seemed distracted Harry prompted her, 'Well where would you like to begin the interview?' Rita snapped out of it and retrieved a quill and parchment from her bag.

'Ok Harry, lets see,' as she shuffled back thru the parchment, 'this accident when you were 5. Did you Uncle break your arm on purpose?' And so the rest of the morning was spent with Rita questioning him about his life story. Yes this would be the story of the century.

The next two days were fairly uneventful, except the one vision which confirmed that his plan was underway, and that Voldemort would play his part. Harry had prepared all his things, and retrieved Rita from the park, in beetle form, to let her take his last minute letters and requests. She brought him the new clothes he asked her to purchase, as well as a new silk cloak, and some new trainers. He ate dinner, which he cooked, drawing some odd glances from his relatives, but they said nothing and ate quietly. He went to bed that night with butterflies in his stomach, not sure how things would turn out, but knowing that this was what he had to do. He slept peacefully, no dreams, no visions, just blissful sleep.

Sunday morning came almost too fast. Harry first went down and cooked breakfast. His relatives had noticed his odd behavior the past 3 days, but today shook them. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he reached out and hugged his Aunt, 'I wanted to thank you. I know you never wanted me, but you took me in and gave me shelter. I'm sorry I have been such trouble over the years.'

With that he went upstairs to shower and get dressed. He didn't see the shocked faces of his relatives as they stared at him. He dressed in his new clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. Dark black jeans and trainers, with a gryffindor red shirt. His new cloak was gryffindor gold to finish his outfit. He put the last of his things in his trunk and secured the latch, then grabbed his wand and cast a shrinking charm on it till it was the size of a deck of cards. He new that an owl from the ministry would be there soon, so he had to act quickly. Running down stairs he entered the kitchen, summoning the bin of flour, then he headed for the front door. He ignored the shrieks from his Aunt because he did magic and burst from the door. He heard a gasp from his left and guessed that's where his guard was, so with a flick of the bin, flour was sent flying towards the sound. The flour stuck to the invisibility cloak and Harry didn't waste a second, sending a stunner at the order member. He then used the mobilus spell to bring the stunned body inside, removing the cloak, he found Bill Weasley. Sighing he put Bill in a full body bind and revived him.

'Harry!!! What the bloody hell do you think your doin? Take this spell off right now!!!'

Harry quickly silenced him, taking a deep breath he began, 'Look Bill, the body bind should wear off in about 10 minutes. This is my trunk, it has all my stuff and I have sent letters to everyone explaining what I am doing, and why. Take my trunk to headquarters and tell Dumbledore I am headed to the park. The Quibbler has the full story in this mornings edition. I don't have time to explain further, I am almost late as it is. Tell your mum… well tell her I love her.' And with that Harry ran out, headed towards the park.

He felt an odd burning sensation in his stomach, sure his nerves were starting to get to him. Taking deep breaths, he slowed his pace but still was almost running. He hoped everyone would understand, slowly going over the letters Rita would have sent this morning. Especially the letter he had Hedwig deliver to Hermione…..

'Here girl, I have a letter for Hermione, but I also have one for Rita. I need you to go to Rita first, then stay with her till she says its safe to go to Hermione's. OK girl? Thank you girl, I know you can make both tonight, but I just want to be sure that your safe. I need you to take care of Hermione for me, things are happening and she will need a friend, someone to watch over her. Can you do that for me?'

Hedwig's only response was to nuzzle her head to his, and nip affectionately on his fingers as he stroked her soft feathers. She truly was the smarted owl in the world…. He felt the burning sensation churn with his emotions. Was this love? He wasn't sure what love was, he had been without it for so much of his life, he couldn't be sure what he was feeling. But this only deepened his reserve, he had to do this for all those he loved. This had to end, and if the prophecy was to believed, then he was the only one to end it. He passed a few kids playing, and though he hated to do it, he screamed at them to scare them away, they didn't need to be near here this morning. His scar was tingling like mad now, so he was not surprised to see the dark lord standing in the middle of the park, but being surrounded by over a dozen death eaters was a surprise. Had they escaped already, or was he recruiting more than the order had realized. Pulling his courage around him for support, and thinking of his love for his family, both old and new, to use as a shield to his emotions, he marched purposefully into the midst of evil.

'Hello Tom, I am so glad you accepted my challenge to duel me!'

There were gasps from several masked individuals and one scream, 'WHAT!!!! You dare think you can duel my master!!' Bellatrix wasn't worried about wearing a mask, she boldly stepped forward was you screamed at Harry.

'Now now Bella, Potter did challenge me, and I have accepted.'

More gasps, Harry began to laugh as a huge smile broke his face, 'You didn't tell them that's why they are here? You didn't let them know they were coming to see us duel, and to see you die!!!' Harry could see that this had various effects, some death eaters were visibly shaking, while others seemed to be hopping around in anticipation.

He continued in a sing song voice to mock them, he could feel Voldemort was getting angrier with every use of his muggle name, 'Now now Tom, we must get a move along, Time is a wasting.' With that Harry did a flourish with his wand ending in a deep bow, much like he remembered Lockhart doing in second year, but he felt the dark lords anger growing. As he raised from his bow, he noticed Voldemort still staring at him, so he added the final insult.

'Come now Tom, the niceties must be observed, Dumbledore surely taught you manners when you were at school. Now bow to death Tom!!!' The effect of this was almost comical. Bella of course exploded in fury, the others seemed almost as scared of Harry as they were of Tom, and well Tom, he just shook. Harry could feel his rage building, but also something else, was that fear. Harry decided to try one last thing.

'Is that fear I see and feel coming from you Tom?' And with that Harry laughed, a deep heart filled laugh. Again he bowed, and waited, he knew this was his last stand, but he also knew that he had a chance to take Voldemort with him. He watched for his chance, and then when Tom finally did bowed, well sortof a mocking half bow, Harry struck. All the rage, fear, loneliness, all emotions he associatelty with Tom flowed out of his wand, the words no one ever dreamt of Harry saying flowed easily from his lips, 'AVADA KEDAVRA!!'

The green light flew faster than the assembly could believe, Tom's eyes barely having time to enlarge as the light hit him. Everyone held their breath, but Tom didn't fall, although Harry did notice him wince when he began raising his wand. Hagrid's words from years ago ringing in the back of his mind, there wasn't much human left in Voldemort now. Harry decided that one killing curse wasn't enough. So before anyone could begin to laugh, or scream, or anything else, another curse followed the first. But Voldemort decided not to stand there for it, but he couldn't avoid the next, which was right behind it. Seeing their lord struck with a killing curse and still standing shocked them into inaction, but as the killing curses started flowing from the young gryffindor, a few reacted. Harry felt a few curses hit him, but he ignored the pain, he could feel blood starting to flow down his back and cheek, but his purpose was clear, he had to destroy the evil that was Tom.

A death eater jumped in front of one killing curse, then another. Harry decided that he could spare a couple of curses, so he sent blasting curses left and right of the dark lord, the explosions were heard from blocks away as earth, trees and oh yes, death eaters went flying. Tom was rocked back and forth from the concussion of both spells, but he couldn't avoid the new killing curses headed his way. He tried spinning but only the first curse missed, the second hitting his shoulder which increased his spin, like a top, and the next one hit dead center throwing him backwards. Harry could see and feel through his link, Tom's fear was growing, and he was weakening with each spell that found its mark. To the muggles that were near enough to see, it looked and sounded like the greatest fireworks display they had ever seen. To a witch or wizard though, it was the most horrific thing imaginable, the two fated enemies, one dark, one light, facing each other in what would decide the fate of the world.

Bella still had not reacted, she seemed mesmerized, the fact that this mere child, although right now he seemed to be possessed, a demon in human form, could challenge her lord. But the thing that hurt her the most was that her lord was showing weakness, he looked to be hurt by this child, and not for the first time did she wonder if her choices had been wrong.

'NO!!!!' she screamed as she began flinging curses at Potter, but the very air around him seemed to be filled with magic, and her curses slid off him. She could see that the curses were hurting him, but not actually affecting him the way they were meant. Fear began to cloud her vision. She feared this boy as much as she feared the dark lord, she tried to deny it, but the shaking of her limbs told her the truth. As she looked to her fellow death eaters, she could see the same fear in their eyes and actions, they too didn't know what to do. They needed her to direct them, so with one last resolve she screamed her orders, 'EVERYONE ATTACK POTTER NOW!!!!'

Harry tried to dodge the curses coming from the death eaters, but only when he knew he could and still get off the killing curses at Tom. He had Tom on the defensive, watching as he would summon things to block the curses, or conjuring shields and items to stop them. But Harry was now sending the curses with what seemed only a flick of his wrist, his mind chanting 'Avada Kedavra' over and over, but not actually saying the curse. He watched as Tom would jump, spin and duck one after another, but the spells were coming so fast that he still would get hit with at least one out of three. Harry was getting weaker, but he could feel the same from Tom. He knew that if he could just get him with a few more killing curses, that this would finally be over. Their spells locked, and the phoenix song began, the gold threads shooting out in the beautiful spider web. Harry broke the link as fast as possible, he didn't have time for this. Again he began throwing his curses. Tom had sent his own killing curses as well, but Harry was quicker, he easily dodged them then sent his back.

'Why won't you DIE!!!!' Harry's anger boiled, seemingly strengthening his spells. Harry didn't notice the sounds of appartion, as aurors and the order began to arrive. He began to scream over and over, 'DIE, DIE, DIE!!! Just DIE damn you!!!!'

* * *

Sunday morning dawned like any other, but for Remus Lupin, it felt like another cold day. Inside he was dying, he had lost everything so long ago, then to have Sirius returned to him. Now he was gone again, and Remus wasn't sure he could live through it again. Outside, he was strong and calm, what everyone needed him to be. He knew he should be strong for them, especially Harry, he would need Remus now more than ever. Yes, it was for Harry that he would be strong, continue to remain calm, the voice of reason when everyone else was feeling down. So he got up, put on a cheerful face and went down stairs. Everyone but Hermione was here, the Grangers were leaving for a vacation tomorrow, and the order were going to shadow them along with a select few aurors to make sure they were protected. The delicious smell of Molly's cooking had everyone in the kitchen. It was a normal morning till not one, but two owls arrived. One of course was the normal prophet delivery owl, but then another owl arrived, with a quibbler, but it looked thicker than normal. Since Luna was Ginny's friend everyone just thought that it was for Ginny. When her glass crashed on the floor, a gasp escaping her lips, everyone jumped to see what was so shocking in the paper. More gasps followed, there in bold print, **My Life: An Interview with Harry Potter, by Rita Skeeter**.

How did this get pass them, surely she didn't actually talk to Harry. Then owl after owl started arriving, delivering letters to everyone here, all addressed in the same recognizable hand writing, they were all from Harry. Dread started filling Remus as he shakily opened his.

Dear Remus,

I am so sorry…..

He couldn't read anymore, this didn't sound good. The looks on the others faces let him know that he was right, suddenly the fireplace flared, a quick message from an friend at the ministry, Harry was detected doing magic at Privet Drive. Remus ran, although you could apparate anywhere inside headquarters, you couldn't apparate outside, or from outside to within, the wards prevented it. He reached the door and flung it open, stepping outside he apparated to Privet Drive. He burst thru the door, finding Bill frozen on the floor.

'Remus, Harry used a full body bind on me, he's gone to the park, something is not right, hurry!!!' Remus quickly uttered the countercurse, then they both apparated to the park, what they found was beyond belief. There was Harry, surrounded by death eaters, and he was dueling Voldemort himself. There were about five or six death eaters lying, in various places, his werewolf senses told him that a few were dead, the rest didn't sound very good though. About nine others were circling the two duelers. Harry was dressed in red and gold, but his clothes were covered in blood, torn and ripped, burned in places where spells had hit or grazed. There was blood pouring down his right cheek from a deep cut, and the left side of his head had been burnt by another spell. His left arm looked to be broke, and another deep gash on his left thigh spurted blood when he jumped.

Remus and Bill were frozen watching, although Harry wasn't saying incantations, spells were leaving his wand repeatedly, and faster than they had ever seen. Harry was screaming over and over, 'Just Die!'

The green light leaving his wand was easily recognized as the killing curse. He couldn't believe that Harry was using an unforgivable. Also unbelievable was that Voldemort wasn't dying, being pulverized by the spells yes, but not dying. The death eaters were trying to banish or summon things to block Harry's spells, sometimes working, sometimes blocking Voldemort's return spells instead. It was complete anarchy. They both reacted at the same time, sending stunners at the nearest death eaters, tackling some of the obstacles on their path to Harry. This can't be happening, not now, not to Harry. He had just lost Sirius, he couldn't loose Harry as well. They heard phoenix song every so often, it was preceded by a brief gold glow, it seemed that sometimes Harry and Voldemort's spells would collide and a gold explosion would happen, followed by the song, the song that empowered them both, and sent fear into the ranks of the opponents.

By the time they finally reached Harry, he heard the rest of the order, and some ministry officials arriving, joining the fray. Harry and Voldemort both were down now, neither moving, his heart beating so fast he wasn't sure if he was dying himself. The death eaters began retreating, Bellatrix taking her master with her. They must have made portkeys in case they needed to leave in a hurry. He dropped beside Harry and felt for a pulse, it was weak, but it was there. As if the heavens understood his pain, it began to rain. The tears falling from his eyes mixed with the rain. The thunder joined his cries. He screamed to the heavens not to take Harry. He lost consciousness falling into the darkness that was creeping up on him, crying over the body of the last thing he had to live for.

A/N: I am not sure how long the next couple of chapters will be since I hope for each to deal with a different character and their reaction to Harry's letter and the news of the duel.


	2. The Grangers

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

For a group of people who were leaving in one day for a month long vacation, the Granger household was peaceful and ordered. They had already organized everything from packing to transportation so that the next morning would be as easy as possible. They sat eating breakfast as if nothing in the world was wrong. Mr. and Mrs. Granger of course knew a little about the current state of the magical world, that it was again in turmoil, but the realization that this could affect the muggle world hadn't sunk in. Their daughter had no such qualms though. Hermione knew first hand the dangers Voldemort and his death eaters proposed for the entire world, both magical and not. She was still a little sore from Dolohov's spell during the attack at the ministry, and her parents knew this, but they didn't quite grasp how close she came to dying. She thought that ignorance is truly sometimes bliss

When Hedwig arrived with a letter, her heart soared. Harry had sent her a letter before they left for their cruise. Hedwig dropped the letter next to her, then hooted a sad hoot, full of despair. This was her first indication of something wrong. She grasped the letter and opened it, but soon dropped it in shock when she heard Harry's voice. It was like a howler, but at a normal volume. Her parents were a bit shocked as well, magic still holding a great spectacle for them. As she listened to his voice, tears sprang to her eyes, this wasn't just a letter, this was his last letter. She knew that she would never see him again, not alive anyways. Her parents understood this as well, both had tears in their eyes as they moved over and hugged their daughter, listening to the boy, no young man they had met a few times, as he explained who Voldemort was, and how he was a threat to the both worlds

They all listened to him tell his loving companion Hedwig that she should stay with Hermione now, he wanted them to take care of each other. They listened to him explain the prophecy that led to the death of his parents and his fame. He explained how he was the only one who could defeat the dark lord, and that he planned to do it today. He wasn't afraid to die, just afraid to leave this world without making sure that his family would be safe. They cried as he said how much he loved Hermione, she was the little sister he never had, she was his best friend, and she was his lifeline. They smiled as he told Hermione that Ron fancied her but was a stupid prat and git for not having courage to tell her. He advised her to just grab Ron and snog him senseless, for that would make them both happy. He asked her to please accept the money he left in a Gringott's vault for her and her family. He asked her to stay strong, and to please forgive him, but he had to do this. Two more owls arrived, one with the Sunday Prophet, another with the Quibbler. Mr. Granger took care of them while the letter finished. He noticed the headline of the Quibbler, and placed it out of the way, he would read about this young man later, after he took care of his family.

He made his decision, it was time for he and his wife to get better aquainted with the magical world. With a glance and a nod, he knew she agreed.

'Hermione, where do we need to go? Didn't you stay somewhere here in London last summer?' Hers eyes lit up, she seemed to be at a loss for words, mouth moving but nothing coming out. 'I'll grab our bags and load the car, then we can go there.'

With that he moved upstairs. Mrs. Granger held her daughter as she cried, whispering soothing words to help calm her, although it was hard for her as well. This young man was courageous, selfless and loving, and it didn't sound like he would live through his next ordeal. Hermione was in mild shock, moving but not actually aware of her actions.

Once they had loaded everything into the car, they drove into the center of London. After several attempts to understand Hermione's mumbles, they decided to head to Diagon Alley. They entered to see everyone reading the Quibbler. Most seemed shocked by what they read, the life story of this boy who many considered their savior. Tom recognized them and brought them to a private room, saying that he would contact Dumbledore for them. They waited for about fifteen minutes before a very somber looking Professor McGonagall arrived.

'Thank you for coming Minerva. We have decided that Hermione needs to be with her friends right now, and well, we want to stay with her if that's ok.' Minerva agreed and handed both of the Grangers a slip of paper.

'Please read and memorize this, then we can leave.' The slip just said that the headquarters for the order of the phoenix was at #12 Grimmauld Place. He felt an odd sensation, he could tell his wife did too, and then Minerva produced an old coat hanger.

'This is a portkey to take you there.' He explained that their luggage was in the boot of his car, which she said would be taken care of. They touched the coat hanger, and when Minerva touched it with her wand, he felt a swift pull at his navel. He barely kept his footing, catching his wife and Hermione to keep them from falling as they arrived at Grimmauld Place. Someone they didn't know whispered for them to remain quiet and follow them to the kitchen. The scene that met his eyes was something like a funeral. Arthur was trying to console Molly as she was in hysterics. The twin Weasley brothers were trying to get Ginny off the floor. She was curled in a small ball, rocking back and forth. Ron though seemed to be much the same state as Hermione. Upon seeing him, Hermione ran too him and they held each other, not saying anything, just crying and using the other for support. Several other people that the Grangers didn't know were there, all with the same hurt expressions. He quietly asked Arthur if there was any news, to which he shook his head no. There was two loud pops, and the standing in the middle of the kitchen were two of the strangest creatures he had ever seen. He knew from Hermione's descriptions that they were house elves, but he had never actually seen one. The taller of the two, which by the clothes he assumed was a male, was crying, but still began immediately making tea and such. The other was wearing a dress and she began moving around cleaning the kitchen. Hermione broke out of her state to stare at them.

'Dobby? Winky? What are you doing here?'

The male elf just cried harder, so the female answered, 'We's here cause Master Harry Potter asked us to take care of his Weezy's. We's works for Master Potter now. He's said that we should work for his Weezy's if he's dies.' This made most in the room including the male elf cry harder.

Things remained much the same for the next hour. Ginny was finally seated at the table, but still rocked back and forth. Different people came and went, all saying they didn't know anything. The only thing anyone knew was that Harry had fought this dark lord and his minions this morning. No news of the fight or the outcome had been received as of yet. They had heard that there had been a few deaths, but it wasn't known who those people were. There was a shriek from a tall blonde girl as Bill Weasley arrived covered in blood. She threw her arms around him and spoke in French, asking him if he was alright. Molly sprang from her seat and engulfed them both in a huge hug.

'Oh Bill!!' He seemed wore down, with a defeated look. Everyone held their breath, hoping that he would have news.

'Fluer, its ok, its not my blood.' He looked around the room, noticing all eyes were on him he said, 'Harry is alive, but he was hurt very badly.'

Pandemonium broke out at that point. Questions were being shot at Bill from nearly everyone present. It stayed this way for awhile, no one allowing Bill to answer anything, just bombarding him with more questions. A burst of flame, along with the most amazing music stilled everyone. A beautiful bird was hovering above the table, its song calming and uplifting, helped everyone to get control of themselves. With one final note there was another burst of flame and the bird was gone.

Bill took a deep breath, 'Harry is back at Privet Drive, the magic there is the safest place for him. Madame Pomfrey is with him, as is some more medi-witches from St. Mungos. Four death eaters are dead, I don't know who they are yet. Harry and you-know-who…. Bloody hell, Harry and Vol-vol oh…. Voldemort were both hurt badly. Harry is unconscious and they don't know if he will pull thru or not. Albus said he would be here to explain everything soon.' With that they all settled in, waiting for the news, dreading what it might be.


	3. Arthur Weasley

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Arthur Weasley was a very mild mannered man. He was quiet and reserved, very seldom raising his voice in anger. There were only a handful of his friends and his eldest two boys that knew he used to be an unspeakable. The first war had changed him, so much so that he wanted just to live peacefully in a job he enjoyed, and with his love of all things muggle, he was quite happy, if not overly wealthy. This didn't bother Arthur though, for he considered himself to be quite wealthy with love. He counted himself lucky to be alive after his attack last winter. He was upset that both Ron and Ginny had gone to the Department of Mysteries, but also glad that he no longer worked there. That had been Voldemort's first target. Albus had told them all of a prophecy that mentioned the dark lord, and that he would be after it. He failed to inform them that it mentioned Harry as well. He cared for the boy, and if Molly had anything to say about it, Harry was part of the family already, an honorary Weasley. His saving of Ginny's life in the chamber was enough, but then he saved Arthur's life as well. Molly had argued for hours, even sending Albus two howlers to let Harry stay with them, but they were refused. Harry was back with his muggle relatives, but hopefully the warnings at Kings Cross would make his stay easier.

As the post arrived on that Sunday morning, Arthur would not have been suspicious if he or Molly had received a letter from Harry, surprised maybe, but not worried in the least. But when several owls arrived, all with letters from Harry, he knew something was very wrong. Arthur didn't have a chance to start reading his when a friend, who knew of the order, informed him that Harry had used magic at Privet Drive. Arthur immediately left for the ministry to sort out the details. When he arrived he made for the detection department to find what spells had been used. He soon retrieved the list, one shrinking charm, a summoning charm, a stunner, a mobilus charm, a full body bind and finally an enervate. Arthur assumed that Harry had been attacked by his relatives and fought back, using the shrinking charm in preparation to leave. Feeling a bit relieved, he made his way to his office to grab some things, and their decided to read Harry's letter.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_I hope this finds you well. I'm not sure how to say what I want, as it is mostly how I feel. I consider the Weasleys to be my family, I hope I am not mistaken that you feel the same, and as such I want to make sure my family is taken care of. With that said, I have had some of my money transferred from my vault to yours. Please accept this, for I have never had use for money, nor will I ever need as much as my parents left me. I know you will most likely not want to accept this, but please do. If Bill or Charlie were to bring some money to help the family out, you would accept it from them, so please accept mine. Your family has given me so much; I just want to pay you back in at least this small way. Now that I have said that, I must tell you what happened at the Department of Mysteries._

Arthur read the details of what happened and what the prophecy actually said. Harry was the one who had to defeat Voldemort. This couldn't be happening, not to Harry, he deserved better. Arthur silently prayed that Harry hadn't told Molly the prophecy in his letter to her, otherwise she would be there now, and most likely wouldn't leave.

_An Englishman once said 'The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing.' I remember this not meaning much when I was younger in muggle school, but now I have to wonder why more people don't stand up to Voldemort. I surely don't want to say that most witches and wizards are not good, but I can't help but wonder why more people are not fighting him. Another thing I remember from school is a saying from an American President. It also never meant much, but after learning the prophecy it has helped me to come to terms with my destiny._

_He said 'A man who has never lost himself in a cause bigger than himself has missed one of life's mountaintop experiences. Only in losing himself does he find himself. Only then does he discover all the latent strengths he never knew he had and which otherwise would have remained dormant.'_

_I am supposed to have 'power he knows not', but that power hasn't shone itself to me yet. Can I only discover myself, and unlock my dormant powers by accepting my fate? I found myself faced with this decision, and I know that it must be faced sooner or later. I have chosen sooner. I will face Voldemort today, and with any luck we will both die. I am not afraid to die, I believe, as does Professor Dumbledore that it is the next great adventure, and I will be able to see my parents and Sirius again. I so looked forward to talks with you, those of a father to son, for I have never had anyone to fill that role before and I have always been jealous of others that did._

Harry went on to tell of his backing the twins joke shop, and his feelings toward all the Weasleys. Arthur finished the letter and quickly returned to headquarters. Things there were much as he figured. Molly was crying hysterically while most others where in a state of shock. The twins were trying to console Ginny. Hermione and her parents arrived with Minerva after awhile and everyone settled in to wait for news. Remus had left, presumably to go to Privet Drive, and Minerva said that Albus was there now with Tonks, Kingsley and Vance. Ron and Hermione were both crying, holding each other in whispered conversation. Ginny sat on the floor rocking back and forth like she had done for months after the chamber of secrets, the twins consoling her as best they could. Arthur picked up on various smatters of talk; Harry had given an interview where he told of his life, the prophecy and facing Voldemort this morning.

It wasn't until Bill arrived covered in blood that he realized that Bill was Harry's guard for today. Bill assured them that he was fine, that it wasn't his blood. Although he didn't say it, everyone suspected it was Harry's. They learned that Harry had fought Voldemort and at least a dozen death eaters some of which had died. Harry was injured and taken back to his relatives for safety where healers were attending to him. He knew that there would be no stopping Molly and the rest from going to Privet Drive now, and in fact he wanted to be there as well. When Albus finally returned, he expected Molly to lash out, but when Ginny did, everyone was stunned. Albus barely deflected two curses as Ginny tore across the room towards him.

'DID YOU LIE TO ME!!! WAS OUR TALKS JUST A BUNCH OF BLOODY LIES???' Ginny's small frame shook with rage as she cursed Albus.

'No Miss Weasley, I did not lie to you.' He said in a mild but demanding voice.

'Then why did you send Harry back there. And don't say it was because of the protection. He could have went there later in the summer. He should have been with us, with his family, not those BLOODY MUGGLES!!!'

Albus simply sat down and looked defeated. 'I understand how you feel.'

'SHUT UP! I was ready to kill myself that night you stopped me. You told me the pain would go away, that all I needed was to be home with my family and that love would see me thru it all. I felt terrible, but I didn't just see my godfather murdered! Harry needed someone to love and care for him.' With that she broke down into sobs again. The household that was somewhat happy this morning was devastated now.

No one expected an outburst from Hermione, but burst she did. 'This is all your fault! I've always thought you cared about Harry, but I cannot believe that now!'

Her comments were met with gasps and whispers, the look of pure loathing on her face as she watched the headmaster was enough to surprise everyone. Albus simply hung his head in defeat.

'I just did what I thought was best for Harry.'

'You have got to be joking. You placed Harry with people who hated him. They abused him, lied to him, looked down on him and treated him like a slave. I knew more about Harry than he did when he got to Hogwarts. He should have been with a family that would love him, not those… those MUGGLES!!!' Hermione said the last part with disgust, like it was a foul word, but it seemed that's how she felt about Harry's relatives.

'Although my family knew nothing about magic at the time, I think my mum and dad would have taken Harry in. Then the person I love as a brother would have been that legally! The Weasleys would have taken him in, everyone knows that. What were you bloody thinking?' The adults tried to interrupt, seeing Hermione swear and berate the Headmaster was a bit much for them, although they all agreed with her.

'Sirius wanted to take Harry, but you wouldn't let him', Ginny added. Others tried to say that a life as a fugitive from the law wasn't for Harry, but she explained.

'No, not now, back when it happened. Sirius went to Godrics Hollow. He told me last summer. He was there to visit but then he realized that something had happened. Before he could go in the house, Hagrid came out with Harry. Sirius pleaded with Hagrid to let him take Harry, but he refused. Hagrid said Dumbledore told him to bring Harry to him, and not let anyone stop him. Sirius let his rage at Wormtail get the best of him. He told me that was the biggest regret of his life.' Ginny's words had everyone thinking that Albus had made a few mistakes concerning Harry. His life would have been so different if he had grew up with people who loved him.

Hermione drew her wand on the headmaster then, 'You knew that Voldemort wasn't gone forever, that's why you had the Stone hidden at the castle our first year. Regardless of if you suspected it before, you knew for sure then. Harry should have been trained to defend himself from that year on, but what did we get, that fool Lockhart. If you cared about Harry you would have taught him yourself! Surely there was someone that you could have found to do it. All this time I have trusted you!'

If everyone thought the situation was bad, they were sadly mistaken. 'Kindly remove your wand from the Headmasters face Miss Granger.' Severus Snape entered the kitchen with his typical sneer as he spoke to Hermione.

She spun and brought her wand to bear on him, 'Were you there? Did you help them curse Harry?'

Snape simply raised an eyebrow and in his best loathing voice replied. 'Although I would love to have cursed the arrogant brat,' he never got to finish his sentence. Several curses hit the potions master, throwing him back into the wall landing in a heap. Hermione and every Weasley hit him with some type of curse, hex or jinx.

Hermione spun back on the Headmaster, 'You will make a portkey right now. We are going to Privet Drive to stay with Harry! If I see you or your pet death eater near Harry again, I will curse you into next week!' Her threat was met with sharp intakes of breath from the adults, but all the children seemed to agree. Albus simply nodded his head and left to find something to cast the spell on.

It was moments later that the twins realized that the ministry should be sending owls for the improper use of magic violations. It was Albus who answered their questioning, 'This house has wards that protect magic here from detection. The children are free to practice magic within these walls.' With that the last nail was driven, and what trust he did have with the teens around him was buried.

An old mop was made into a portkey and soon seven Weasleys, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, three Grangers and one Delacour were in the backyard of number 4 Privet Drive.


	4. 4 Privet Drive

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

When the group landed in the backyard of number 4 Privet Drive, they were met with six wands aimed at them. The Aurors at seeing Dumbledore lowered their wands as the group moved inside. They moved through the back door into the living room. The voice of Minister Fudge could be heard coming from the kitchen, it seemed he was trying to calm Harry's relatives down. Madam Pomfrey entered as everyone took a seat and approached Dumbledore.

'Good your back. You were a match Albus, so I will need to draw some blood. Follow me upstairs. I'll have one of the muggle nurses come get a sample from you all so that we can check it versus Harry.' With that she swept Albus upstairs while the others tried to figure out what was going on. Bill realizing this spoke up.

'Harry was hit with so much magic, a lot of it dark, that potions and healing magic isn't working properly. He lost too much blood and we can't replenish it magically. We have some muggle healers here to ummm, infuse I think, blood to Harry. They will check all of us to see if our blood is compatible with Harrys.'

The Grangers approached the nurse that came down stairs, 'Hi. I am Richard Granger, and this is my wife Ann. Although we are both dentists, we each are registered nurses, and would like to help if we can.'

The nurse looked relieved, 'Thank you so much, although we don't usually get to work on wizards, sometimes magic isn't available so we have to use non magic means. We will need to draw a sample from everyone willing to give blood. Now, any witches or wizards must willingly give their blood or we can't use it. Un-willing blood is used in dark magic, but for what we need, it needs to be given freely. I have some drawing kits here if you can just write their name on the sample so we can test it.'

She handed each of them a tray with needles and small sample tubes along with a permanent marker. Everyone was willing to give blood to help Harry, but all they needed was a small amount to check first. Once they had the samples they followed the nurse upstairs to a bedroom, but it was very different than a normal bedroom. It had been magically expanded to allow for Harry's bed and all the medical supplies and personnel to work. There were also three additional beds, one occupied by Albus Dumbledore as they withdrew blood to be given to Harry. When the healers moved enough to see Harry, Mrs. Granger gasped. There was visible magic moving around his body, like electricity, arcing occasionally between skin and sheets or the IV tubes that were running to his arms. Five IV's were being used. Two looked to be fluids and the last three were for blood. The amount of bandaging around his neck suggested that his throat had been cut. There was another long bandage running from under his right arm down his ribcage then across his abdomen. They could see the surgical stapler, so they knew that was how his wounds were being closed until they could use magic. Several other small cuts had been stitched and there was a nasty burn on the left side of his face, ear and neck. There was a splint on his left arm and right upper leg, suggesting that both were broken. A silent look passed between the Grangers, they understood that it would be best for the kids not to see Harry right now. There was a small station set up where a healer was testing the blood. There were several rejections already present, most likely everyone here had been tested first. They watched as tears ran down Albus' cheeks as he whispered something to Harry then turned to head downstairs.

The Grangers followed since it would be awhile before they would get the results. They heard the voices as they reached the living room, the others were discussing their letters from Harry. He had given the twins some more money and asked them to send everyone in the DA some of their pranks next year. Ron's letter was a list of all the things Ron had that Harry was jealous of. From the look in Ron's eyes, he wouldn't be jealous of Harry ever again. Harry had listed several things he had noticed about Ginny, from little mannerisms she had to the number of freckles on her nose, which was six. He told her that he was sorry it took him so long to realize she was more than Ron's little sister.

While everyone discussed things about Harry, Ann Granger looked around the room. The house was almost too clean, everything in just the right place. There were a lot of pictures, placed strategically around the room so that you had to see them wherever you sat. But as she inspected the pictures, she found none of Harry, it was as if he didn't live here at all. She was about to voice her concerns when the nurse returned.

'Mr. Granger, Fluer Delacour, and Ginny Weasley are all matches. Now as Miss Delacour and Weasley are witches, I need your permission to use your blood. Do you give your blood willingly to Harry James Potter?' She held a quill above her clipboard waiting for the responses.

Ginny answered quickly, 'I, Ginerva Molly Weasley, give my blood and magic to Harry James Potter.' The nurse made a note then turned to Fluer, who looked questioningly at Bill.

'But I am part Veela, surely it can't be a match? I, Fluer Antoinette Delacour, give my blood and magic to Harry James Potter.' The nurse made another note, but seemed shocked that it was a match as well. Whispers broke out around the room and seeing her mothers confusion, Hermione explained what a Veela was and why it was odd that Harry's body would accept it.

Bill, Albus and Richard led the girls upstairs, pausing outside the door to warn them about Harry's condition, but it was for naught. Fluer handled it better, but they both began crying. Ginny screamed at first, having to be restrained as she lunged to get to Harry. Bill was finally able to get her to one of the other beds to let the nurses work. Mrs. Granger worked on Ginny to talk to and calm her down. She explained what little she had found out, and how they hoped that the new blood would help Harry to fight the magic still present around his body. Curses had broken Harry's left arm and right thigh. Two curses had left cuts under his right arm traveling down his ribcage and another across his stomach. Some type of curse had burned the side and back of his head but the worst wound was a severing curse that had hit him in the throat. They had used muggle methods to pull the wounds together to stop bleeding, but it didn't look hopeful without magic to help the healing process.

Ginny felt light headed after giving blood but asked if she could just sit here with Harry. The nurses were skeptical at first, but Madam Pomfrey allowed her to stay saying that Harry might like some company.

'Just you talk to him dear. Let him know that we are all here for him.' With that she went back to work with some of the other healers, they were preparing potions for when the magic around Harry wore off. She pulled her chair closer and leaned forward a bit to rest her elbows on his bed without getting to close.

'Harry its Ginny. Everyone is here, downstairs waiting to see you. Ron, Hermione, the twins, mum and dad, Hermione's parents and even Bill and Fluer are waiting. Please Harry, I need you, you can't give up now. Please come back to me, to us.' Ginny began to pour her heart out. She told of all the things she had dreamed about him and her, how they would be perfect together and after school they would have their own house in the country. Harry would play seeker for one of the professional teams while she worked as a healer for St Mungos.

She described her dream house to him, down to the color of the bathroom tile. They would have twins first, one boy one girl, followed by another boy, and lastly another girl. She began asking him about what to call their children. She wanted to call the twins Alexander and Alexis, and the other two would be James Sirius and Lily Elizabeth. She was nervous at first, to voice her secret desires and dreams, but the more she spoke, the easier it got. She relaxed and moved closer to Harry as this happened until she reached out and took his hand. She wasn't thinking about it really, it was just something to reassure both of them, a form of comfort, to gently hold his hand, just to touch him.

No one noticed her action till it was too late, her screams filled the room, drifting down stairs and through the house. The magic coursing around Harry began flowing to Ginny. She was feeling the effects of several curses, but the one that caused her to scream was the Cruciatus curse. The others as well as a few aurors rushed into the room. Bill, two of the aurors, and two healers all grabbed on to pull them apart, but the magic exploded outward throwing all of them to the floor. The magic was gone, leaving Ginny shivering on the floor next to Harry's bed. A healer helped her to another bed while the rest began working on Harry.

This was the first look most of those downstairs had of Harry and they didn't take it well. Hermione began crying into Ron's shoulder, as Ron buried his head in her hair. Neither could look at their friend in this state, battered and broken. Most everyone was having trouble looking at Harry once the healers removed the bandages and began removing the surgical staples and magically healing the wounds closed. Ginny was moved to a bed and given potions to help with the pain she had been through. There were several cuts along her arms and slight burn marks as well made by the magic coursing from Harry to her. Everyone was shooed out of the room and told to wait downstairs. The healers did what they could, but there was only so much magically healing a body could withstand at once. He would need to let some of the wounds heal naturally for a day or so then they could fix that up as well. The broken bones, small lacerations and bruising was left to be healed later. They repaired his throat and the deep cuts along his side and abdomen, still visible by slight scars which they said could be healed later on with a salve. They also fixed the burns along his face and head nicely, all that was left was for his hair to grow back.

Downstairs other magic was being performed. Ministry wizards put charms on the house and yard so that the neighbors wouldn't notice the aurors on duty, or the amount of visitors that was frequenting the house. They also at the request, or more to bribe the Dursleys, put charms on the lawn and flower beds so the flowers were always immaculate and no weeds would grow. The loos were charmed so that the hot water was endless, and the bathtub now had different bubbles and fragrances available, as well as a sort of Jacuzzi effect which the healers thought would be good for Harry once he started recovering.

To help hide all the freaks as they termed them, a basement was built which was accessed from the cupboard under the stairs. It of course was magically expanded so that there were several rooms, as the Weasleys, Grangers and some of the healers would be staying till Harry was better. Dudley even got over some of his fear when he noticed that they were adding some recreational rooms. One was a weight room that would help develop Harry's muscles since he would be bed ridden for awhile, and the other was more for entertainment, with a pool table, a few chessboards, a dartboard and even a stereo, TV and video player following suggestions from the Grangers. Dudley helped them with the weight equipment and showed everyone how to properly use them. Arthur was fascinated by it all. The men eventually added a poker table, much to the ladies protests. Although Rita's article had a clause about not sending any mail or such, the ministry had to magic an owlery in the attic, with a magic shoot to drop letters and deposit them into a room in the basement to be sorted. The howlers to the Dursleys were sent to a sound proof bin, while the rest were sorted by Dobby and Winky. The owlery was charmed to have water and treats for the owls, plus the elves could pop in to clean it easily.

During the first day while everyone was waiting at Privet Drive, death eaters attacked the Burrow, the Grangers home, and even Longbottom estate. With no one to defend the Burrow it was destroyed, which put the Weasley's in an even more sour mood. The Granger's home was saved mostly by the muggle firemen who responded promptly. The wards on the Longbottom estate held and the ministry was able to capture one death eater while two more were killed in the attack. Death eaters attacked Grimauld Place as well, not number 12, but the houses next to it. Again the ministry and the muggle firemen were able to keep things from getting out of hand, but Dumbledore decided that Privet Drive was the safest place for everyone.

As such that night it was very crowded with sleeping bags. Dreamless sleep potions were given to almost everyone, but with the amount of magic Ginny had been exposed to they didn't risk it. So at about midnight, with everyone but the aurors on duty asleep, Ginny crept into Harry's room, which was reduced down to just about twice its normal size with only his bed instead of three others. She gently crawled in next to him and laid down, resting her head on his chest. Almost instinctively Harry's arm curled around her and she quickly looked to his face, but he was very much asleep. Sighing she got comfortable and soon was asleep, a deep dream filled sleep, but happy dreams of a healthy Harry, free of Voldemort and the damn prophecy.

She didn't notice the other person in the room, sitting quietly in the chair on the other side. It was Remus Lupin. He too had been hit by the magic surrounding Harry, and then had been sedated the muggle way to let him rest. Once he had woken he snuck into Harry's room and just set there in quiet vigil. He smiled as he watched Ginny sneak in and snuggle with Harry. When he heard her finally fall asleep, he got up and moved closer. They reminded him so much of James and Lily, he wept, he had lost so much, as had Harry. He then swore himself to Harry and Harry alone. He was no longer a member of the Order. He was Harry's protector, teacher, friend and most importantly, Uncle Remus. He would help Harry with anything and everything and the world could be damned to stop him, werewolf or not.


	5. The World held it's breath

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have rewritten this chapter a few times, and I still dont like it, I think I can do better, but I know you want an update, and I hope you like it.

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 5 The World Held Its Breath

The following morning, Rita released her next story. She hid in the park under Harry's invisibility cloak and watched the whole battle. Her story was riveting, detailing every spell, even including a few pictures, although they were magically edited. If the previous days Quibbler was a sell out, then the next days was insane. The worldwide magical community wanted to know of the battle. The Quibbler was reprinted numerous times to keep up demand. Days later the park's location would become public knowledge and witches and wizards from around the globe would come to see the site of the battle. Some wanted to see the area where their savior attempted to fulfill his destiny while others came to leave flowers and candles to show their support for Harry. The good people in the magical community prayed for Harry's quick recovery. Rita's story showed that Harry had hurt Voldemort and proved that he was not omnipotent. Many witches and wizards showed their support by trying to say Voldemort's name, using it publicly.

At Privet Drive things were hectic. Although a few people didn't like the fact that Ginny had slept next to Harry, none said a thing about it. Everyone banded together to help read all the mail that Harry and the Dursley's were receiving. Everyone except Remus had seemed to forgive the headmaster, or maybe they just decided not to show any hostility towards him, it was hard to tell. The Dursleys were still weary of magic, but ate the delicious food prepared by the elves and Molly just the same. The Ministry was hard at work making the changes to the house as well as helping to finish the warding of the yard and neighborhood including the park to allow for the presence of so many magical folk in close proximity to the muggles. The only person not allowed at the house was Professor Snape. Albus did inform everyone that Severus reported Voldemort was injured, but to what extent was unknown. Bellatrix had taken her master into hiding, not trusting anyone to be near the Dark Lord but herself. Also revealed was that one of the Death Eaters that was killed was a fellow student, Vincent Grabbe. It seems that with the incarceration of their elders, Voldemort had marked the sons. This made everyone uneasy, most especially Molly, who thought the war to be too much for any children, Death Eater children or not.

Everyone did little things to keep busy. Molly of course found some chores for everyone to do but with the house already so clean, and with two house elves present, most everyone was finished by lunch time, so most of the afternoons were spent in and out of Harry's room. Individuals or groups would sit with Harry and just talk to him, or hold his hand, anything to let him know that someone was here for him. The medical personnel would do what they could each morning, and then have to let his body absorb the magic, which took most of the day, so that they could heal all his wounds effectively. The healers estimated that they would have him fully healed after four days, but it would be up to Harry to wake up.

By the end of the week Harry's wounds were healed with only a few minor scars along the side of his throat, rib cage and stomach, although they were very faint. Harry had not awakened yet, and the healers were stumped as to why he hadn't. Rita had stopped by to return Harry's cloak and talk to everyone. She asked and got permission to use some exerts from the letters Harry had written to his friends and family in her next story. The Death Eaters, even without Voldemort or Bellatrix, attempted to attack a few different targets, but half of the attacks failed because the people fought back. They didn't cower as they did in the first war, Harry's words and actions instilling hope where there was fear. During the first war there was no hope, only fear, people scared to stand up for themselves, but they found the strength they needed in Harry.

During the next week, Ginny's nightly visit's continued, and everyone knew but said nothing. Harry reacted very little to stimuli, a twitch at some sounds, usually a familiar voice, or other little things. The most reaction was when his arms would wrap protectively around Ginny at night which the healers thought was a good sign. His subconscious was aware of things and would react to them but Harry just wouldn't wake up. Remus watched over Harry every night. He would be scarce during the day, disappearing for hours, but always showing up to sit with Harry and Ginny while they slept. It was the middle of the week when they first realized something was wrong.

Ginny woke feeling Harry stirring beside her, at first she thought he was waking, and she felt the first real joy in almost two weeks.

'Harry! Oh Harry, please wake up! Remus quick.'

Remus was up and at their side in an instant, the excitement born from the thought that Harry might be awakening died quickly when he saw that Harry was in the throws of pain. Harry began to thrash about as if he was being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse. Soon the fit died down, but then began again. Harry seemed in even more pain, and blood was beginning to trickle from his mouth, he had evidently bit his tongue.

'It looks like the Cruciatus, but how I don't know. Ginny, go wake the healer!'

The healer confirmed Remus' suspicions that it was indeed the Cruciatus Curse. The attack lasted only for about 5 minutes of off and on fits. Dumbledore thought Voldemort was attacking Harry through their connection, cursing him in his dreams, which because of their magical link was as effective as the physical curse. This had never been heard of before, no one had ever been cursed in their dreams as the connection between Harry and Tom had never existed before. Remus pulled Albus to the other side of the room and cast spells to keep their conversation private.

'Ok Albus, what do you know of Lily's family?'

'Alas I am just as lost as you are Remus. I have not been able to trace her blood.'

'That's not good enough!' Remus interrupted. 'I checked the muggle records. Neither of Lily's parents had family with red hair or green eyes, nor could have been veela. I know for certain there was never any veela blood in the Potter line.'

Sighing Albus rubbed his chin, 'Yes I tried what I could as well. All I know for certain is that Lily was adopted, but it seems the trail ends there. Her parents had been obliviated so that they wouldn't remember who gave them the baby.' Seeing Remus's shocked expression, Albus reached and grasped his shoulder, 'When I heard the prophecy, I researched each child and the families to see why these two would be a threat to Tom. When I hit a dead end with Lily, I was certain that Harry would be the one, although Neville has a very interesting bloodline as well, I felt the unknown heritage of Lily was where fate would decide. I believe that Lily had discovered this as well, but I do not know if she took steps to find out herself.'

Albus was about to speak again when he noticed Hermione scowling at them just a few feet away. She could not hear them nor them her, but it was obvious she wanted in on this conversation. With a flick of his wand, Albus included Hermione in the privacy charms.

'Thank you, that's much nicer' she said annoyed. She steadied her self then eyed each of them, working out just how to say what she was thinking. 'I have wanted to talk with you about something and now seems like the perfect time. I didn't want the others to find out if I am wrong. Since Harry saved Dudley last year, Dudley has began to see things a little differently than his parents, so when I asked him about Harry's childhood he was very informative. I have also researched the others, well Ron, Ginny and Neville's childhood to compare to mine and Harry's being raised as muggles.' She began to pace back and forth using her hands to emphasize her points.

'Now Harry's story in the Quibbler was the basis of my research along with the things not mentioned that I learned from Dudley. I believe there are parts of Harry's childhood that he either cannot remember or does not want to remember.' Seeing the raised eyebrows of her professors, she held up a hand and began ticking off fingers for her points of reasoning.

'First thing is that Harry's story jumped around a lot during his early childhood. Sure we can not all recall those memories, but he doesn't seem to recall before five years old. And have you ever noticed that Harry has trouble with common, simple spells, but excels at complex advance magic? From my research I found that most magical children do simple spells growing up. Summoning, banishing, and other charms come as early as one year when the baby wants something extremely bad. I myself summoned my toys at three. Ginny was charming her dolls to play with her at two! The point is Harry should have as well, and I believe he did, but was punished for it.'

Both Albus and Remus had worried looks as the weight of what this may mean began to sink in.

'So you think that Harry has trouble with some spells because subconsciously he thinks he will be punished for doing them?' Remus was pacing now, although unheard of, this could be correct. He had noticed that Harry seemed to have trouble with spells that most magically raised students knew from childhood. It was common knowledge that the Ministry didn't always enforce the underage restriction in homes of all magical families because it was harder to detect who cast which spells in those high magic areas. Muggle areas were much easier to track though, so the reversal squads would have quick repair times.

'I have never had a student whose magic was hindered in this way, maybe a few who lacked inspiration or faith, but I do not know where to begin to help Harry deal with this problem if it truly exists. Do you have any ideas Miss Granger?' Albus was again showing his age as his fear for Harry's well being began to weigh him down.

'I have a few ideas sir, but I think right now I would like to figure out how to help Harry keep Voldemort out of his head first.'

'As do I Miss Granger, as do I.'

Most everyone stayed up with Harry for the rest of the night, lending support the only way they could. Remus, intent to help Harry anyway he could was studying books on occulmency. He was determined to help Harry learn it after Snape's failure last year. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny decided to study as well hoping they could all help keep Voldemort out of Harry's mind.


	6. What do you want from ME?

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:**_Sorry it took so long. Real life problems have cuased much delay. I hope to do better. Thanks for the reviews._

**Chapter 6: What to you want from me?**

Harry awoke from another good dream, although if you had told him this time last year that he would be having dreams of spending time with Ginny Weasley, he would have laughed at you. He had been having various dreams about her and himself, sometimes just walking around the lake at Hogwarts, other times playing Quidditch. One dream had been of a much older couple, happily married with children. Although this scared Harry at first, he soon came to wish that this could be a possible future for him. He didn't know who it would be with, but the idea of being free of the prophecy and Voldemort burned inside his heart. Tonight's dream had been of a picnic in the hills near the cave Sirius hid in during third year.

As his mind and body became fully awake he began to remember where he was and why he was here. The pain of his body reminded him of his failure, he did not fulfill the prophecy. And so he only found peace when he dreamed, which he normally hated as his dreams would usually plague him. He looked around the room, still the same, dark stone walls, no windows and only one door. The chains holding him anchored to the wall rattled as he stirred, but otherwise the only noise was his breathing. He again began trying to break away the mortar and stone around the chain mounts. The hope of escape was dim, but each day he found that the mount moved just a tiny bit more, and eventually would give way and he would at least be free from one bond. He would figure out how to get out the door and past any death eaters later.

He didn't know how long he worked, as there were no windows to judge the day with. The walls themselves seem to glow and give light to the room. When he heard the bolt on the door he prepared himself for his daily torture. The door swung open and in walked Lord Voldemort. As every day before, he swept in, black robes billowing out behind him. He would conjure a throne of a chair and sit himself in front of Harry. His questions were the same.

'What spell did you use to make the magic slip around you?'

When Harry would say he didn't know, Voldemort would smile cruelly and scream 'Crucio'.

The questions were the same each day. Tom wanted to know how Harry was able to bend the magic cast at him around his body. He wanted to know who was in the new Order of the Phoenix. He wanted to know many things, a lot of which Harry couldn't possibly know, but it didn't matter really, any answer would end in the same torture.

Harry passed out eventually, he wasn't sure how long the session had lasted, or how many times he had been under the curse. He was in his room at Privet Drive. Ginny and he were setting on his bed, doing some assignment while Hermione, Remus and Ron read books near his desk. This is what he wanted his life to be like, just spending time with his friends, his true family. He just watched them for awhile, happy to be in their company.

But something just didn't seem right and Harry couldn't put his finger on it. Why was Voldemort just toying with him. Why not just kill him and get on with his world domination or whatever insane maniacs craved. At least as long as he was occupied with Harry, he didn't have time to attack others, and that gave Dumbledore and the order time to prepare. Harry would weather his imprisonment as long as he could if it meant this helped everyone, if only just a little.

Again he awoke in his cell, and again he began working on the chains. He was making more progress than he realized, soon the mount would be free, and Harry would have a weapon and a chance of escape. How much time passed he didn't know, but Tom eventually paid his visit.

'What do you want from me?' Harry asked as soon as Tom set down. He didn't expect an answer, but his query seemed to bewilder the dark lord.

'Knowledge Potter!' he spat.

'But what knowledge? You ask the same questions over and over but I don't know the answers. Surely with your legimancy skills you know I am telling the truth. Can't we just skip all that and get on with the curses?'

Voldemort snorted, 'So ready to feel pain Potter? What if I enjoy our little talks?'

'But you seem to get so frustrated when I don't know the answer, I just figured I would save you the headache.' Harry smiled, he wasn't sure why but he found this funny. Tom he could tell was not amused.

'Crucio'

Over and over the curse came, during which time Harry had an epiphany. Maybe Tom didn't really want to know anything. He of course enjoyed torturing Harry, but maybe his goal was to break Harry, to destroy his mind like the Longbottoms, and to make an example out of the savior of the wizarding world. It was these thoughts that beleaguered Harry as he lost consciousness.

The dream was much like his last one, in that he was at Privet Drive again. He thought it odd that Remus was again in his dream. Remus was snoozing in a chair beside Harry's bed and it was dark outside. Harry realized with a start that someone was in bed with him, the extra warmth and comfort just felt so right that he didn't notice it at first. It was Ginny, his Ginny.

He smiled at that thought, sometime during the dreams he had become accustomed to referring to her that way, and he hoped to one day see if it could be possible in his waking world as well. He just watched her as she slept beside him, her long hair spread out on his pillow. He ran his hand thru it, the silky feel was amazing and the slight scent of lavender wafted to his nostrils. Ginny snuggled closer and murmured something. Harry leant closer to hear, the words he heard sent chills down his spine, his heart began hurting.

'Please No! Not Harry, please not Harry!'

She was dreaming about him and it seemed to be developing into a nightmare. Harry pulled her close and rubbed her back. He kissed her forehead and whispered to her in as comforting a voice as he could.

'Shhh Gin, its ok. I'm right here. Its goin to be ok, I promise.'

Harry kissed her lightly on her forehead again and she calmed, snuggling tighter into the crook of his shoulder. He noticed a silent tear on her cheek and used his thumb to gently wipe it off. He held her close and listened to the sound of her slow breathing. He remembered that she always liked teddy bears, although she didn't know he knew, he had a long talk with Bill once and it came up. Bill used to bring her a new one from Hogsmeade every year after his third year, and even got her new ones from the different places he visited working for Gringotts. Harry thought of a muggle bear he had seen in a store once, and concentrated as hard as he could on that idea. He felt the tingle of his magic begin to grow and then with a wave of his hand the teddy bear appeared on his stomach. He inspected his work, although he hadn't seen many stuffed animals in his life, he thought it was pretty good, or at least he hoped Ginny would like it.

As if she knew he was thinking about her, Ginny stretched out and her sleepy eyes fluttered open.

'Hey Gin. Sorry I woke you but I wanted to make you something and well I didn't think about it might wake you.' He grinned sheepishly and placed the bear under her chin. She giggle as it was very soft and tickled her.

'Oh Harry, its perfect' She smothered the bear between her and Harry, already falling asleep again.

'Goodnight Gin' he said kissing her forehead and resting his chin on the top of her head.

He heard her mumble a goodnight back before he let himself fall asleep. He really wanted to stay in this dream, but he needed to get some sleep to have the strength for his next torture session.

* * *

Hermione woke to a scream echoing off through the house. She rushed upstairs to find most everyone crowding in Harry's room trying to calm a distraught Ginny. Remus was holding her rocking her back and forth telling her it was just a dream. She overheard one of the aurors who had rushed in saying that Ginny had dreamed that Harry had awoken last night. Ginny was stroking a teddy bear lovingly in her arms, a teddy bear that Hermione had never seen before. 


End file.
